Match made in Hell
by 9PoisonIvy9
Summary: Sam's being stalked and she doesn't know who by. And when it starts to affect her school life she begins to wonder if anywhere is safe. But can there be any good in this situation when it begins to slowly bring her and Finn together? Sam/Finn
1. Preface

Preface

You can't run from something you're afraid of. That's what I've learn anyway. Because it just keeps on following you wherever you go.

That's what I'm thinking as I float in the ice cold waters, slowly sinking, slowly running out of air. But even as I sink the water slowly becomes warmer. Dyeing doesn't seem that bad now. At least it doesn't hurt.

I guess I should have known it was him. My past always seems to come back to me over and over again to bite me. I just wish I had time to tell everyone that I love them and that I'll be happy, wherever I'm going. Because dyeing in the place of someone that I love seems like the best way to go.

And high above, a voice seems to shatter through my cocoon of water, pulling me back to my senses. A boy screaming my name.


	2. Chapter One

**Title: Match made in Hell**

**Summary: Sam's being stalked and she doesn't know who by. And when it starts to affect her school life she begins to wonder if anywhere is safe. But can there be any good in this situation when it begins to slowly bring her and Finn together?**

Chapter One

A school bully. That's what I thought when I first found the letters in my locker. But then it got more serious. I began receiving letters from the post that I constantly hid from mom.

And now roses, I though as I woke up to see a single red rose on my table with a slip of paper attached to it. Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed to read it. Half of me wanted to read it. The other half...didn't. But my curiosity and dread won over:

_Remember; I'm watching you, you pathetic little bitch_

_With all my love_

_YSA_

I'd asked Lauren what 'YSA' could stand for other than initials and she said that it's sometimes short term for 'Your Secret Admirer'.

Choking back tears, I stuffed the note in my bag and threw the rose in the bin before hurrying through my morning scheme. Then I was out the door and power walking to school. I had a test today with Mr. Mead first thing and the last thing I needed was to be late for that.

"Err, why are you so late, Sambuca?" Mr. Mead demanded as I hurried into class five minutes late.

"Sorry, sir" I said breathlessly, brushing my hair out of my face. "Trouble finding my stuff."

Mr. Mead gave me a suspicious look, not thoroughly convinced, but nodded anyway.

"All right, go and sit next to Finn" he said, nodding towards the only empty seat next to Finn Sharkey, my ultimate arch enemy.

Finn and I groaned simultaneously.

"Seriously sir?" Finn demanded. Okay, I'll admit it; it hurt a little that he didn't want to sit next to me.

"Yes, Seriously, Finn" Mr. Mead replied, handing out the test papers. "Your table is the only one with a free seat."

"Yeah, and this seat will be too if she sits there" Finny joked, smirking his cocky smirk and a couple of his mates laughed. Okay, ouch, that one defiantly hurt. But why should I care? I mean, it's not that I like him or anything/

Something flashed in his eyes when he registered my slightly hurt expression, but it was gone before I could figure what it was.

"Pack it in, Finn" Mr. Mead snapped. "Just sit down, Sambuca."

I nodded obediently and sat down next to him, taking care to tuck my chair in as far away from him as the table would let me and got out my pencil case.

At the end of the test, Mr. Mead took in our test papers and i hurried to the door, not wanting to hang around longer than necessary.

"Sam" Mr. Mead called and I turned to face him, mainly out of politeness than anything. "Can I have a word in private, please?"

"Ooooh, somebody's in trouble" Finn whispered as I passed him.

"Shut it, Sharkey" I hissed back.

Once everyone had cleared off, Mr. Mead asked "Is everything alright, Sam?"

"Yes" I lied bluntly, maybe a little too fast. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're late for most of your classes" he explained. "You didn't even retaliate to the insults Finn Sharkey was firing at you all lesson which is defiantly not you. And you seem a little, I dunno, distant? Are you sure everything's alright?"

I guess I could have told him right then and there that I was being stalked, that I was scared out of my wits, that I was beginning to wonder in anywhere was safe for me. And i almost did. But all I said was "I'm sure" and was out of his classroom before he could ask any more questions.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: Match made in Hell**

**Summary: Sam's being stalked and she doesn't know who by. And when it starts to affect her school life she begins to wonder if anywhere is safe. But can there be any good in this situation when it begins to slowly bring her and Finn together?**

Chapter Two

Crying. That's how Finn found me at break. Me with puffy, red eyes and mascara running down my face. Not a good look and very embarrassing, even if it was just Finn.

"Hey, Sam" he called, running over and sitting down next to me on the step. "What's wrong?"

There was a look of concern in his eyes, something I wasn't used to coming from him.

"Nothing, Finn" I snapped, standing up abruptly and brushing myself off. I didn't need pity; especially from him! "Just leave me along, alright!"

"What is your _problem_, Sambuca?" he demanded, standing up also. I wined slightly as the use of my full name. For some reason it hurt worse than if he had shouted at me. "I'm trying to be nice here and you go ahead and bite my head off."

I guess I should have apologised, but I couldn't afford to start liking Finn. Because i had a feeling that whoever was stalking me didn't exactly want me to be in a relationship with someone else. And I didn't want anyone getting hrut because of my stupidity.

"You're my problem, Finn" I said. "You are."

I stormed off back through the doors but paused to listen as Kyle and Wayne came over to talk to Finn.

"If ever a girl needed a good seeing to, it's her" i heard Wayne laugh and I heard Kyle join in. Idiot.

"And what?" Finn demanded. "You think you're gonna be the one to do it?"

"Oh yeah" Wayne sniggered. "I'd bet she'd be _wild_." Sexist pig. What the hell did he know?

"You need a personality transplant first" Finn snapped. I could be wrong, but it did sound like he was very annoyed by what Wayne had said. Well, at least that feeling was mutual.

"Ooooh" Wayne taunted. "Someone likes Sambuca."

"Not me" Finn said and I watched him storm off, leaving the other two laughing.

It shouldn't hurt when he said he didn't like me. It really shouldn't. But it did anyway. It hurt a lot.

"I mean, who does he think he is? Sticking his nose in my private business like that?" I asked Amy and Lauren fourth period. I hadn't really made up with Amy after the drug incident like i had with Lauren, but Lauren had forgiven her even if I hadn't and so i had no choice but to except that she was hanging around with us now.

"You know, for someone who hates him so much, you don't half talk about him a lot" Amy said, putting down her pen and raising her eyebrow at me. Lauren nodded slightly in agreement.

"I'm just angry" I tried to explain. "He's an idiot."

"Like Benadix" Lauren said suddenly. I gave her a blank look.

"Who?"

"In the play" she explained. "She always goes on about how much she hates Benadix."

"But really she loves him" Amy finished, smirking at me like she knew best.

"What?" I scoffed. "I-I'd rather die." This time both their eyebrows went up. "Honestly" I insisted. "All I care about is what's best for Denzil and that he keeps his nose out of my business."

But despite my words, I couldn't help but wonder if I really did like Finn. Because if I did then that would bring him even closer into my dangerous life, and there was no way in hell i would let that happen. I had to drive him even further away from me. But how?


	4. Chapter Three

**Title: Match made in Hell**

**Summary: Sam's being stalked and she doesn't know who by. And when it starts to affect her school life she begins to wonder if anywhere is safe. But can there be any good in this situation when it begins to slowly bring her and Finn together?**

Chapter Three

I couldn't believe Finn! He was pushing Wayne up against the wall- sexist pig or not- right in front of Denzil. And all because he said that Finn was always a bit of a prude.

"What do you think you're doing" I yelled, running up and stepping in front of Denzil, just in case things got out of hand. "What a brilliance influence on Denzil you are. You teaching him how to fight now?"

Finn, looking rather tired and annoyed, sighed "Look, I'm just trying to help, Sam."

I faltered slightly. Under that hard, bad boy look, he looked so venerable. No! I couldn't start liking him. I had to keep him away from me.

"Course you were" I snapped, running out of mean things to say. Before I could make a fool of myself, I Denzil around and dragged him away.

"You two suck" Denzil grumbled, but silenced when I shot him _the look_.

As I walked away I heard Wayne teasing Finn. "Ooooh, I think she like you, Sharkey."

Shut it you!" Finn snapped back and I closed my eyes briefly. This was getting harder and harder to ignore.

I quickly found Amy and Lauren at lunch and watched as Denzil went off to sit next to Kyle. It wasn't long before the two of them were sniggering, probably talking about how I snubbed Finn earlier knowing them.

"How's life?" Lauren asked as I sat down.

"Boring, as usual" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I've said it once before and I'll say it again" Amy said. "You need..."

"A boyfriend" I cut her off, shaking my head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But not all of our needs can be satisfied with having a boyfriend."

"I don't know" Lauren giggled, eyeing a boy that was sitting at a table not too far away from us.

Suddenly, I save Finn standing in front of Kyle and Denzil, holding up a phone. Porn! He was showing Denzil porn! How dare he!

"Oh, so first you're teaching him how to fight and now you're showing him porn, Finn" I shouted, storming up to him. If looks could kill Finn would be dead fifty times over.

"Wha- Sam, i was just" Finn started to say, looking a little shocked and surprised, but I cut him off.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't even say it; I don't want to hear it, Finn."

Finn suddenly looked very angry. "You don't listen to anyone except yourself" he shouted back and stalked off out of the canteen.

Breathing heavily, I spun around to face an annoyed looking Denzil and a smug looking Kyle.

"You are too young to watching that stuff" I said to him. "Finn shouldn't have been showing you."

"He wasn't" he yelled, standing up and turning away from me. "It's exactly what he said."

Waist, what? "What?"

But all Denzil mumbled was "You two deserve each other" and stormed off.

"I feel an apology coming on" Amy murmured in a sing song voice.

The feeling of guilt bubbled to the surface but I pushed it down. "Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Well, he did try and explain" Lauren reasoned.

I closed my eyes. It was wrong with what I said, but I don't know what would happen if I apologised. We could get closer together and I couldn't let that happen.

I sighed and opened my eyes again. "Guess I'll go find him then."


	5. Chapter Four

**Title: Match made in Hell**

**Summary: Sam's being stalked and she doesn't know who by. And when it starts to affect her school life she begins to wonder if anywhere is safe. But can there be any good in this situation when it begins to slowly bring her and Finn together?**

Chapter Four

I found Finn sitting on the step outside the entrance looking really down. A wave of guilt washed of me at the knowledge that I did that to him. Sighing, I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms loosely around my legs.

"You come to have another go?" He even sounded down, which was very, very rare for him seen as he never let you know what he was truly feeling.

"Nope" I said. There was a moment of silence before I said "I'm sorry I was wrong."

"Am I hearing things or did you just say sorry?" Finn said with a faint trace of a smile on his gorgeous lips. Don't get distracted! You've said you're sorry, now you can leave! But I stayed.

"Yeah" I murmured. "Because I know it weren't you showing Denzil the porn. It was Kyle."

"Go on; one more time" he smirked.

"Don't push it" i warned him, hiding my smile. There was another pause. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"He's not a prat like the others" he explained, looking forwards. "Not yet anyway."

"Well, I suppose I just didn't think you'd put the effort in" I admitted.

"No you know what a great guy I am" he grinned, nudging me and I laughed.

"Okay, s now it's your turn" I said.

"What?" The surprise on his face was priceless. It wasn't everyday you got to surprise Finn Sharkey.

"To say you're sorry" I said in my best 'wasn't-its-obvious- voice'.

"Why should I say sorry?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Saying that I don't listen" I said.

"Well you don't" he said mater-of-factly, looking very amused.

I scoffed. "I just did!"

"What? Only for, like, thirty seconds" he laughed.

"How can you say that I don't listen, Finn?" i demanded, actually a little offended.

"OH, here we go again. Blah, blah, blah" he mocked, making hand gestures.

"Finn! I listen to everyone...!"

And then he kissed me, effectively cutting me off. Electricity sparked between us and my skin burned. A bubble seemed to grow inside me that expanded until there was no one else in the world but me and him.

After an eternity or two, Fin drew away, grinning triumphantly.

"Peace at last, eh?" he murmured.

I blushed and looked down. Peace at last defiantly.

At the end of the day Finn met me at my locker and we started heading back to my house. There was no letting in my locker which I found strange, but relieving. Maybe whoever it was got bored and gave up on me.

I watched worriedly as Denzil made his way over to Kyle. Finn followed my worried gaze and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Oi" he shouted to Denzil. "You're coming with us."

"Oh, and which one of you is that?" Denzil called back, trying to sound cool and cocky, as usual.

"That'd be both of us" I said, smiling up at Finn who grinned back.

"Come on" Finn laughed. We parted and he said "Get in" before, together, we pulled him between us and we wrapped our arms around his shoulders.

"Great" Denzil commented, but I could tell that, under his bad-boy mask, he was pleased that the two of us were together.

"Pizza's on me tonight" he said cheerfully as we trouped out of the gate.

From behind us we heard Amy say "Gross."

"I think I'm gonna puke" Lauren agreed.

This only made us laugh. Even Denzil couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Once we got home, I pulled out my key to open the front door, but it was already open. I exchanged a grown with Finn.

"Maybe mom came home early" I offered and Denzil shrugged, looking as unsure as I felt. Mom home early? In another universe maybe.

I quickly went into the hallway and started into the living room. And screamed.

The living room was trashed. Photos were thrown across the room and the furniture was broken and upturned. All over the floor was broken buts of glass. In the corner the TV was on its back with a piece of wood sticking out of it.

But that wasn't what made me scream. On the wall opposite me there were words written on it in what looked like blood.

_You'll get yours, Sambuca Kelly._


	6. Chapter Five

**Title: Match made in Hell**

**Summary: Sam's being stalked and she doesn't know who by. And when it starts to affect her school life she begins to wonder if anywhere is safe. But can there be any good in this situation when it begins to slowly bring her and Finn together?**

Chapter Five

I was only dimly aware of Finn wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into the hallway, the only part of the house that apparently wasn't totally trashed. Then he sat em and Denzil on a chair and went of searching around the house just in case the intruder was still here.

"Long gone" he announced, coming back, but I barely registered his words. I couldn't get the words _out of my head_. "Hey, Sam" he murmured, kneeling so he was at my level and didn't continue until I looked at him. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. I'm gonna call the police and I swear to God I won't let anyone hurt you."

I nodded and clutched on to Denzil's hand for dear life.

It took several minutes for the police to arrive. Apparently they hadn't managed to find Mom, but they did have Prince with them, thank the bloody lord, who was crying. I quickly took him out of the distressed looking woman and warmed up some milk for him. I fed and sang to him until he fell asleep. All the while Finn was watching me with an odd expression on his face. Almost...wistful.

"As we cannot find your mother, is there anywhere else you can go in the mean time?" the police woman asked, seemingly glad that I'd taken Prince off her hands.

"They can stay with me" Finn said before I could even begin to worry. He knew about our lack of relatives nearby as we used to travel around a lot before everything got sorted out. "My parents won't mind."

"Alright" the police woman said slowly, exchanging a glance with her colleges. "Well, we're gonna have to escort you there, you know, just in case."

"No problem" Finn shrugged, not affected in the slightest.

So we all got into the police cars and they drove us to his house. And I can tell you, it was not at all what I thought it would be. For starters, it was huge!

"Holey cheese burgers" Denzil mumbled, carrying Prince.

Finn shrugged. "Come on" he laughed and led the way up the garden path.

"Finn" Mrs Sharkey said, looking so shocked as we trooped up the path with the police trailing along behind us it was almost funny. Maybe I would have laughed if I was in a different situation, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Hello Mrs Sharkey" the police woman said, stepping forward and shaking her hand. "There has been an unfortunate situation and we cannot contact the Kelly's mother. We were hoping you could and your husband could look after them while we sort everything out and look for their mother."

"Of course; no problem." Her expression went from total shock to total understanding. For some reason this annoyed me. What did she understand about this?

"We will be setting up some protection around the house" The police woman continued, gesturing around her.

Mrs Sharkey merely smiled and nodded. This surprised me a little. Why would she be so excepting of it all? Our family have never done anything for her and yet she was willing to do everything for us? It just didn't add up.

"We'll be back with all your stuff" the police woman said and all of them headed back to their cars.

"Come on" Mrs Sharkey smiled warmly at us. "You can choose your bedroom. We've got plenty of guest rooms you can choose from."

We all followed her in and then she left us to it.

"Okay" I breathed as she walked down the stairs to start making breakfast.

Finn gave me a knowing look. "I know."

"How can she be that accepting?" I asked him, sitting down on my bed and he copied me, taking my hand.

"That's just mom" Finn shrugged. "There's never been something quite right with her. She just woke up one morning and suddenly she was all dreamy, like she wasn't with us, but in her own little dream world. We don't understand it. But it's never been a problem so we've never been to see the doctor about it."

"Well, at least she's happy" I smiled.

"You're incredible, you are" Finn murmured, looking at me in awe. "The last girlfriend I had here totally freaked out when I told her."

White hot jealousy shot through my veins and I winced.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, concern written all over him. He's so sweet.

"Your last girlfriend?" I grimaced and he laughed. He quickly pounced on me so I was lying on my back and captured my wrists.

"You know" he murmured "you're incredible cute when you're jealous."

Slowly he lent down and captured my lips, pouring every ounce of his love into the kiss. I sighed into him. I would never get over the amazing feeling of his lips on mine. Never.


End file.
